Jäger der Zauberstabkerne
by fly-flap
Summary: Wer nach Veelahaar sucht, sollte einen Plan B haben.
1. 99 Flaschen

Hey Leute!

Und weil es so schön war, gleich noch mal ;) Eine kleine Reihe noch kleinerer Geschichten/Drabbles die ich von stgulik aus dem Englischen übersetzt habe. Die Originale sind bei "The petulant poetess" zu finden.

Ein liebes Dankeschön geht wieder an meine Freundin fürs betalesen!

Viel Spaß euch allen!

* * *

 _ **99 Flaschen**_

Für Jäger von Zauberstabkernen war die Suche nach Veelahaar nicht ohne berufliche Risiken.

Hermine erwachte und spähte erschöpft in dem schlecht beleuchteten Keller umher. Sie zog ein paar Mal versuchsweise an ihren Fesseln, doch die magischen Seile, die sie Rücken an Rücken auf dem kalten, dreckigen Boden an ihren Partner banden, hielten dem stand. "Snape", zischte sie. "Bist du wach?"

"Huurgh."

"Wach _auf_." Severus rutschte umher, was dazu führte, dass sich ihre Arme verdrehte. "Oh! Halt still. Brich mir bitte nicht mein Handgelenk."

"Granger bis' du das?"

"Wer sonst?"

"Etwas umarmt meinen Arm."

"Das ist nur der Boden."

"Ich glaube er mag mich."

"Sie müssen dir einen extra Portion gegeben haben", murmelte sie.

"Ich bin betrunken, Granger", verkündete Severus fröhlich.

"Du wurdest nur verhext. Ist dieses Messer immer noch in deinem Stiefel?"

"Sturzbesoffen. Hey! Lass uns ein Trinklied singen."

"Nein!"

"'Neunundneunzig Flaschen Bier an der Wand, neunundneunzig Flaschen Bier...'"

"Wirst du wohl die _Klappe halten_?" Sie zielte mit einem Tritt auf seine Achillessehne, doch er rollte umher, bis sie hilflos auf seinem Rücken lag.

"'Nimm eine runter, reich sie herum'..."

"Snape! Hilf mir an dieses Messer zu kommen. _Jetzt_."

"Nich', solange du nich' mit mir singst", erwiderte er entschieden, seine Stimme gedämpft von dem dreckigen Boden.

Sie grollte. "Keine Prämie ist das hier wert."

" _Sing_ , Granger."

Sie sang. "'Achtundneunzig Flaschen Bier an der Wand...'"

"'Achtundneunzig Flaschen Bier...'"

"Du hebst deinen Fuß, ich greife nach dem Messer. 'Siebenundneunzig Flaschen Bier an der Wand.'"

"Granger, das sind nicht die Wörter", informierte er sie pedantisch.

"Was du nicht sagst." Sie platzierte ihren Fuß flach auf dem Boden und drückte ihren Rücken schmerzvoll durch. "Wenn wir aus diesem Schlamassel wieder rauskommen, dann kündige ich diesen Job."

"Das sagst du immer."

"Dieses Mal meine ich es auch so."

"Aber ich kann das nicht ohne dich machen."

" _Das_ sagst _du_ immer."

"Granger", sagte Severus. "Wenn wir aus diesem Schlamassel rauskommen, heiratest du mich dann?"

Hermine starrte an die Decke. "Bist - bist du immer noch verhext?", wisperte sie.

Seine Finger tasteten nach ihren und umschlossen sie dann fest. "Ich bin nüchtern und ich meine es ernst. Heirate mich?"

Tränen liefen in Hermines Ohren. "Natürlich werde ich, du dummer Mann."

Sie schmiegten ihre Köpfe für einen Moment zusammen, bevor sie sich an ihre Zwangslage erinnerten. "Hier." Severus beugte sein rechtes Bein zwischen ihren Knien. Das Hosenbein fiel nach unten und offenbarte den Messergriff.

"Kannst du deinen Fuß ein bisschen schütteln?"

Er schüttelte und das Messer fiel auf den Boden.

"Das nehme ich." Eine Veelawache schubste es mit ihrem Fuß zur Seite. "Danke."

Endlich von ihren Fesseln befreit, erhoben sich Severus und Hermine vorsichtig und klopften ihre Sachen sauber. Die Veelabehörden sahen viel freundlicher aus als vorher, als sie bewusstseinsverändernde Zauber an den beiden angewandt hatten.

"Normalerweise verkaufen Veelas niemals ihr Haar an Zauberer", sagte die Anführerin. "Aber vielleicht können wir einen Handel abschließen?"

"Was auf Erden haben wir, das ihr haben wollt?" fragte Hermine.

"Erzählt uns mehr über dieses 'Trinklied'. Was nur passiert mit diesen neunundneunzig Flaschen Bier an der Wand?"

"Erlaubt uns, es zu verdeutlichen." Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab. Einige Kästen von Rosmertas Bestem erschienen.

Neunundneunzig Flaschen später war der Handel einvernehmlich abgeschlossen.


	2. Viertelscheffel

_**Viertelscheffel**_

Für Jäger von Zauberstabkernen war die Suche nach vierblättrigen Kleeblättern nicht ohne persönliche Unannehmlichkeiten.

Sie standen vor einem weiten, grünen Feld. "Du machst Witze", sagte Hermine.

"Ich meine es ernst", antwortete Severus. "Sie sind der Katalysator für den Trank, den man benötigt um Drachenherzfasern in Mammutbaumstäbe einzufügen."

"Es gibt keinen Zauberspruch. Wir müssen sie alle per Hand finden", lamentierte sie.

"Ollivander bezahlt gut."

"Ich kriege Heuschnupfen."

"Dreißig Galleonen für einen Viertelscheffel."

"Ein Viertelscheffel Kleeblätter sind immer noch eine _Menge_ Kleeblätter!"

"Denk an die Flitterwochen, die wir uns leisten könnten."

Hermine seufzte. "Gib mir den Korb." Sie zauberte zwei gemütliche Gartenstühle herbei.

Severus grinste.

* * *

Anm.: Im Original ist von einem "half-peck" die Rede. Ein Peck ist eine Maßeinheit des Raumes von etwa 9 Litern und soll etwa einem Viertelscheffel entsprechen.


	3. Wie alles begann

_**Wie alles begann**_

Die Glocke über der Tür klingelte und kündigte einen Besucher in Ollivander's leerem Laden an. "Mr. Ollivander?", rief Hermine. "Ich komme wegen der Werbeanzeige."

"Hier hinten Miss Granger."

Hermine betrat die kleine Küche, wo sie Ollivander zusammen mit einem Gast vorfand. "Na so was, Mr. Snape. Ich habe gehört Sie wären unterwegs Plimpies pflücken oder so was."

"Alles erledigt", erwiderte er leichthin. "Ein großer Erfolg. Jetzt schaue ich mich nach meiner nächsten Aufgabe um."

Ollivander nickte. "Deswegen habe ich Sie beide zum Tee eingeladen. Ich habe beschlossen mein Geschäft mit seltenen Zauberstabzutaten zu erweitern. Dazu fehlen mir Trollbarthaare. Zu meiner Zeit brauchte man für eine solche Aufgabe zwei Jäger."

Snape starrte Granger, seine berufliche Rivalin, an, die ihn bei einigen lukrativen Verträgen mit europäischen Zauberstabmachern unterboten hatte. Kühl erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

"Ich _könnte_ Hilfe gebrauchen", gab sie nachdenklich zu. "Trolltunnel sind schwer zu finden, aber ich bin sicher, Sie haben die richtige Nase dafür."

Snape spottete: "Und was bitte würden _Sie_ in diese Partnerschaft mit einbringen?"

Sie grinste. "Ich bin ziemlich... flexibel, Mr. Snape."

"Langweilen Sie uns nicht mit Geschichten aus ihrem erbärmlichen Sexleben, Granger", sagte er gedehnt. "Ich werde den Lohn mit Ihnen teilen, 70-30."

Ihr Lächeln verschwand. "Andersrum denke ich!"

Während sie feilschten, erbat sich Ollivander ihre Zauberstäbe, um sie zu polieren. Als er sie beide hielt, überkam ihn ein sehr sonderbares Gefühl. Abgelenkt ging er nach hinten in seinen Arbeitsraum. Als er schließlich zurückkehrte, hatten sich die Gemüter erhitzt und der Geräuschpegel war deutlich gestiegen. Ihre scharfen Beleidigungen waren wirklich sehr phantasievoll, doch Ollivander schenkte dem keinerlei Beachtung; er hatte eine Theorie zu testen.

Er legte Hermines Zauberstab in Snapes Hand. "Schwing ihn mal, Junge."

Automatisch machte Snape, was ihm gesagt wurde. Rosafarbene Funken schossen heraus, bei deren Schönheit sie nach Luft schnappten.

"Garrick", murmelte Snape. "Dieser Zauberstab ist... ziemlich..."

Hermine nahm den dunklen Stab entgegen, als er ihr angeboten wurde. "Wow, Ihr Zauberstab mag mich", staunte sie.

"Dann vielleicht halbe-halbe, bei diesem ersten Auftrag", sagte Snape in einem verwirrten Ton.

Hermine nickte verträumt. "Sie finden die Trolltunnel und dann..."

"Führen Sie den Weg hinein", beendete er.

Widerwillig tauschten sie die Stäbe zurück und standen auf, um zu gehen. Ollivander gab ihnen Tickets für einem 8:30 Portschlüssel und sah zu, wie sie ohne Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen gingen. Snape hielt für Hermine sogar die Tür auf.

"Der Zauberstab sucht sich wirklich den Zauberer aus", sagte Ollivander zu sich selbst. "Oder in diesem Fall vielleicht den Partner."


End file.
